


Performance Review

by julrenda



Series: Station Spice [6]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/pseuds/julrenda
Summary: Lucas has been away all week and Vic misses him. Vic has her performance review at Station 19 by an unlikely person.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Station Spice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517672
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).

> Happy Vicley Spice day

Vic was walking around the station lost. She had been back at work for a week after the work accident that left her hospitalized for weeks.

These past seven days had been exceptionally hard on Vic Lucas had been away all week in Indianapolis at the FDIC (Fire Department Instructors Conference). 

They had texted daily but only spoke once on Lucas’s arrival in Indianapolis. Lucas is due home tomorrow and Vic hated being apart from him for this long.

“Hughes come into the office.” Sullivan shouts as she walks past his office.

“Yes Sir.” She beams, the lights flickered as she sat down. “Stormy outside, in for a big night.”

“It will be.” He states. “Hughes as you know you missed having your annual performance review. Usually I would be the one conducting your review. On this occasion however I have to escalate the review to the top brass. You are needed in the conference room ASAP.”

“Yes Sir.” Vic leaves.

Damn Frankel must be undertaking her review Vic thought. Vic walks into the garage and up the stairs opening the door from the catwalk. The lights go out as she turns to handle into the conference room.

Vic eyes had not acclimatized when she was pulled into the room. Hard lips made contact with hers. The tongue steered its way into her mouth. The familiarity of the kissing style made Vic excited. Vic fights hard to push away from the tight hold on her.

“Hubby?” Vic whispers.

“No Hubby here. Just you’re Fire Chief.” Lucas growls.

“Chief! My Hubby won’t like you kissing me.” Vic says seductively.

“Hughes, my Eggy won’t like me kissing you either.” Lucas says lustfully.

“I am here for my performance review.”

“This is your performance review of me and how I can become a better Chief.”

“Ooo…How fast can you disrobe me?”

“Is my review starting?”

“Chief get on with it.” Vic yells.

Lucas swiftly unbuckles Vic’s belt, unzips her trouser pants and briskly pulls them down to her ankles. Vic’s shirt got quickly discarded as did her t-shirt which flew through the air to the other side of the room.

“You need to take my bra and panties off or it will be a strike on your performance review.”

“Dammit Hughes, my fingers get into a pickle with the clasps.” He barks in frustration as he fuddles with the fastenings, making Vic impatient and she unclasps her bra.

“Chief you are missing something.” Vic hollered.

Lucas rips her flimsy panties from her body “Do I get an extra point for that?” Lucas asks pleased with himself dropping her underwear to the floor.

“Do you think you’re deserving of an extra point, do you? I now need some new panties.”

“You won’t need them anytime soon.” Lucas’s voice quakes sending a tingle down Vic’s spine.

“You need to show initiative by giving me a full body examination.” Vic seductively whispers in Lucas’s ear, making his member awaken from its slumber.

“Hah! I should get points added, because I already gave you a thorough physical examination when you were in hospital."

“That was Dr Hubby, not the Chief.” Vic’s evil laugh riling him as she unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants, and with her right hand releases his rising beast.

“Damnation.” Lucas snarls pushy her breast bone with his hand as she lays back on the conference table.

Lucas’s probing starts at her mouth as his tongue flits its way around her mouth, giving scrutiny to her tongue. Lucas breaks the kiss as his fleshy muscular organ trails downwards to her breasts, licking both her nipples. 

“Chief, they need more attention.” Vic insists.

Standing with his outstretched arms he thumbs Vic’s nipples until they become high-spirited. The tip of his fingers gently caress Vic’s underarms making her shiver in response.

“Reinstate your mouth on my body. Having your tongue inspecting me is very pleasing, especially as it makes its way down."

“Hughes I feel the water rushing in hardening my hose.”

“You will need to use it to put the blazing fire taking hold of my forest.”

With his lips Lucas lightly plants delicate kisses from her left knee up while tickling Vic’s right upper thigh. The pressures of his lips deepen as he nears her forest. His nose nuzzles her clit, flattens his tongue against her vulva, and soon makes contact with Vic’s clit pulsating it with rapid prodding, the sensation sending shudders through her body.

Vic whimpers as she rakes her fingers through Lucas hair. Lucas brings one of his fingers into Vic’s womanhood steadily swishing it around then poking it into her hole and pumping it. Her juices start to flow more freely as Lucas invites two more fingers to the party and moving all three fingers up and down. Vic tightens her hold on Lucas’s hair as his tongue and fingers assault her inner being.

“Chief!” Vic screams in the delight of her climax as the lights flicker on and off.

“Hughes the fire is raging in you. My hose is ready and willing to expel its fluid to put out the blaze within you.”

“You will get a good review from me if you do.” Vic motivates.

Lucas does not need any as he guides his penis into Vic’s ravine and waits for her to accommodate him. Lucas pushing slowly in and out of Vic makes her react by digging her nails into his back to make him go faster.

“Hughes, you are an evil woman.” Lucas shouts in mild pain.

“Well you need to speed up as I have been depraved of you all week.” Vic heavily breathes.

“If you insist.” Lucas kisses Vic on the mouth and pounds into her.

“Faster.” Vic tells him as his penetration deepens then he stops. “Chief.” Vic screams and she pinches his balls in protest.

Lucas laughs, “Get ready for your fire to be extinguished.”

Lucas resumes his lovemaking, driving hard and fast. Vic emits an indescribable sound from her throat and bites Lucas right shoulder, leaving a mark.

“Ohh...Ahh...”

“Hugh…es..” Lucas stutters as he feels he is near.

“Chief! Vic roars and the speed of his thrusting is at fever pitch making them both shout in ecstasy as the thunders rumbles loudly overhead silencing their cries of passion.

Lucas leans forward over Vic and reaches for the tissues from the box that sits in the middle of the table.

They wipe themselves clean and dress quietly. Vic walks out first and makes her way downstairs as Sullivan comes out of his office.

“The review over already?” Robert asks in surprise.

“The Chief is in tolerable.” Vic replies.

A voice from behind her says “So are you Hughes.” 

Vic turns to see an unhappy Hubby coming down the stairs. Sullivan looks at them both and shakes his he.

“I heard a lot of shouting. Why can’t you two get along?”

“It’s fun.” Vic and Lucas said in unison and smirk at one another as the klaxon goes off. 

Sullivan runs to the garage as the lights flicker off. Lucas pushes Vic into Sullivan’s office but he got the surprise as Vic’s goodbye kiss left him speechless and in shock. The lights come back on, Vic sees his face, and a small smile appears on hers as she walks backwards out of the room.

“Well done Chief on your performance review. When I get home you can review my performance.” Vic shouts running to the garage.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this keeps you smiling for the week ahead.


End file.
